Huboon Stomp
Song Name: Huboon Stomp Artist: DEVO Appears On: *Chef Aid: The South Park Album (compilation album version) *Miracle Witness Hour (live version) Year Written: 1976 Performed Live: DEVO Live Guide. [https://duckduckgo.com/?q=site%3Ahuboon.com+%22huboon+stomp%22&t=ffsb Website keyword search for "huboon stomp"]. 1977 (live version) Year Released: 1998 (compilation album version) Run Time: 3:21 (compilation album version) Writing Credits: Gerald V. Casale, Robert Casale Sung By: * Gerald V. Casale (Lead) (original/live version) * Mark Mothersbaugh (Lead), Gerald V. Casale (Chorus), Isaac Hayes (Backup)/(compilation album version) Demo/Alternate Version: Huboon Stomp (Demo) Song Connections: That's What He Said (some similar lyrics) Trivia / Info: * Although written, recorded as a demo, and performed live in the late 70's, "Huboon Stomp" would not be re-recorded and officially released until the late 90's. * The released version on Chef Aid features a saxophone solo and backing vocals by Isaac Hayes, the voice of the character Chef from South Park. * The song was originally sung by Gerald V. Casale, but the Chef Aid producer wanted Mark to sing as he's more recognizable. They compromised by having Jerry sing the chorus, while Mark sang the verses. * The Bob I Band performed this song live in 1992. * A version was recorded by Gerald V. Casale for the Jihad Jerry & The Evildoers project, but unreleased. Lyrics: :Well, I’m a huboon baby :I’m a cross between a human and an ape :I’m all decked out :I’m gonna hoot, I’m gonna root, I’m gonna rape :People look at me :And laugh and make fun of my face :I laugh right back :I don’t want to be part of the human race : :I did it to myself :Now somebody’s gonna be sorry : :Well, I’m a huboon baby :Gonna mess around with all you fools :I’m all pumped up :I'm gonna romp, bone and stomp, I’m gonna rule :I had the operation :Nothing else left to do :Well, lookit here, I’ve been hurt :Gonna hurt you : :Now, somebody’s gonna be sorry :Like all you wankers and you slime :And you right-wing pinheads :Who make screwing a big crime :You titty-twisted up my life :And pissed on all my dreams :You made me hate myself :Now come on, shoot me, set me free : :(Let's go!) :He's a Huboon Baby, he's really all fudged up! :He's a Huboon Baby, he's really all fudged up! :He's a Huboon Baby, he's really all fudged up! :He's a Huboon Baby, he's really all fudged up! : :I did it to myself :Now somebody’s gonna be sorry : :Well, I’m a huboon baby :I’ll grow up to be the President :I’m upside-in, I’m really tweaked :I’m really freaked, I’m really bent :Big town mommas better hurry :Hide your little girls :I’ll jump their bones :I’ll sniff ’em out ’round the world : :Now somebody’s gonna be sorry :Like all you wankers and you slime :And you right-wing pinheads :Who make screwing a big crime :You titty-twisted up my life :And pissed on all my dreams :You made me hate myself :Now come on, shoot me, set me free : :I’m a huboon baby :I’m a cross between a human and an ape :Well, I’m all decked out :I’m gonna hoot, I’m gonna root, I’m gonna rape :People look at me :And laugh and make fun of my face :I laugh right back :I don’t want to be part of the human race References: